This invention relates to door edge guards of the type used on the trailing edges of automobile doors.
Applicant is the originator of the automobile door edge guard, and he has designed, developed, and manufactured original equipment door edge guards for the domestic automobile industry for many years. He has devoted resources to continuing improvements of this important product, and these are reflected by his patents, both issued and pending, on this subject.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in door edge guards and is particularly concerned in certain respects to improvements in the mounting of edge guards on doors.
While insulated metallic edge guards of the self-retaining type are superior to all other proposed types, applicant in striving for continual improvement has perceived that revisions to the door structure itself can be employed for accommodating door edge guards other than insulated metallic edge guards. Insulated metallic edge guards are desirable because they are compatible with the prevailing manufacturing procedures for fabricating automobile doors. Present doors are manufactured by joining inner and other stamped door panels around their perimeters. The completed door has a hem-type perimeter in which the outer door panel's perimeter is wrapped around the inner door panel's perimeter. An insulated metal edge guard fits nicely onto such a door.
The present invention proposes certain revisions to the prevailing door construction to accept edge guards which may be other than self-retaining insulated metal edge guards. It is nonetheless possible that insulated metal self-retaining edge guards could be used with the revised door constructions proposed herein.
One possibility arising with the present invention is that a strictly plastic edge guard may be employed to give satisfactory door edge protection. Another possibility is that satisfactory door edge protection may be given in conjunction with concealment of the crack which exists between a door and adjacent pillar when the door is closed.
Automobile manufacturers have devoted extensive efforts toward reducing the size of such cracks through expensive body fit improvement programs. Improved fits are considered to promote customer acceptance. Unfortunately, the Lincoln-Mercury Division of Ford Motor Company when to such lengths to accomplish an improved door fit on the 1982 Continental that is was unable to assemble door edge guards to the doors on the regular assembly line. This deprived the customer of obtaining original equipment door edge guards on a new car from the factory as an installed option. If he wanted edge guards, he had to pay for a door readjustment charge and could obtain edge guards only as an accessory.
It should be remembered that the amount of paint covering the rounded door edge is very thin and hence very susceptible to damage if unprotected by an edge guard. Therefore, door edge guards are a desirable product. In this particular instance, the automobile manufacturer undoubtedly deprived itself of profit it would otherwise have enjoyed had it been able to offer door edge guards as original equipment. At least some customers were probably deprived of edge guards since they did not want to incur the extra charge for door readjustment.
Automobile manufacturers are also today concerned with fuel economy. Better fuel mileage is obtainable through more aerodynamic designs and weight reductions.
In certain respects, the present invention is well suited to further these objectives.